


Stupid Holiday

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Dawn of the Dead (2004)
Genre: First Lines Challenge, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holdays with the Dawn of the Dead security crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> From an email between Charles and I, where I goofed around on the idea of the different holidays the security boys have to go through at the mall, all around the phrase "Stupid Holiday."

"Stupid holiday," CJ grumbled, tossing a bunny ear out of his face.

***

"Stupid holiday."

"I don't know, Terry, you make a nice angel to me."

"Shut up Bart and give me the damn wings."

***

"Stupid holiday," Ben said as he rubbed his ass. "I told you I'm Irish; I don't need to wear green."

***

"Stupid holiday," CJ mumbled into Terry's mouth as he dropped the heart-shaped card to the ground.

***

"How was I supposed to know he wasn't really a zombie? Stupid holiday...."

***

"Stupid holiday," Ben whispered as he erased his son's message from the phone.


End file.
